familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stafford County, Kansas
Stafford County (standard abbreviation: SF) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 4,437. Its county seat is St. John. The county is named in memory of Lewis Stafford, captain of Company E, First Kansas Infantry, who was killed at the Battle of Young's Point, Madison Parrish, Louisiana, June 7, 1863.A History of Stafford County, Frank A. Steele, 1982 History 19th century The boundaries of Stafford County were defined by the Kansas Legislature of 1870 but for several years, the county remained unorganized. The Legislature of 1875, with the intention of obliterating the county from the map, gave the territory in Stafford County to other counties. They gave the portion in Range 15 West to Pawnee County; the portion included in Ranges 11, 12, 13 and 14 to Barton County; and the south half of the county, excepting the portion in Range 15, was added to Pratt County. But after each of the counties had taken its part, a strip six miles wide and twelve miles long (two townships) remained as Stafford County. This was the condition of the county until April 25, 1879, when, by a decision of the Supreme Court, the act of the Legislature dividing the county was declared unconstitutional and the county was restored to its original boundaries.Stafford County, Kansas 1870-1990, Stafford County Historical & Genealogical Society, 1990, p.5 Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Stafford County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.66%) is land and (or 0.34%) is water. Adjacent counties * Barton County (north) * Rice County (northeast) * Reno County (east) * Pratt County (south) * Edwards County (west) * Pawnee County (west) National protected area * Quivira National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 4,789 people, 2,010 households, and 1,294 families residing in the county. The population density was 6 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 2,458 housing units at an average density of 3 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.97% White, 0.15% Black or African American, 0.38% Native American, 0.13% Asian, 2.97% from other races, and 1.42% from two or more races. 5.41% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,010 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.90% were married couples living together, 5.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.60% were non-families. 33.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 5.40% from 18 to 24, 24.60% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 21.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 95.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,107, and the median income for a family was $38,235. Males had a median income of $27,328 versus $21,063 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,409. About 8.70% of families and 11.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.20% of those under age 18 and 8.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * St. John, 1,224 (county seat) * Stafford, 1,077 * Macksville, 495 * Hudson, 128 * Seward, 61 * Radium, 38 Townships Stafford County is divided into twenty-one townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Byron || 09825 || || 80 || 1 (2) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Clear Creek || 13825 || || 36 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Cleveland || 14125 || || 68 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Douglas || 18375 || || 138 || 1 (4) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | East Cooper || 19350 || || 90 || 1 (3) || 92 (36) || 1 (0) || 0.75% || |- | Fairview || 22675 || || 98 || 1 (3) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Farmington || 23250 || || 591 || 6 (16) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Hayes || 31025 || || 212 || 2 (6) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Lincoln || 41225 || || 113 || 1 (3) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | North Seward || 51375 || || 186 || 2 (5) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Ohio || 52475 || || 409 || 4 (11) || 95 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Putnam || 58050 || || 19 || 0 (0) || 182 (70) || 5 (2) || 2.91% || |- | Richland || 59650 || || 70 || 1 (2) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Rose Valley || 61300 || || 74 || 1 (2) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | St. John || 62300 || || 1,037 || 11 (29) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | South Seward || 66975 || || 55 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.09% || |- | Stafford || 67800 || || 1,291 || 14 (36) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Union || 72450 || || 41 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.09% || |- | West Cooper || 76875 || || 64 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.14% || |- | York || 80800 || || 61 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.27% || |} Education Map of Stafford County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Stafford USD 349 * St. John-Hudson USD 350 * Macksville USD 351 See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Stafford County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Stafford County ;General Information * Blue Skyways ;Kansas County Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Stafford County local history and genealogy * Kansas State Historical Society * William G. Cutler's History of the State of Kansas * Stafford County Historical & Genealogical Society ;Maps * Stafford County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Stafford County, Kansas Category:Established in 1879